


rebels

by puzzlefighter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Snippet, kiss, pretend rakan is happy somewhere else sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzlefighter/pseuds/puzzlefighter
Summary: a small snippet to help me work out their dynamic!





	rebels

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry, everything i make is so short, but i feel like i get better each time so that's good 👍 i hope one day i can write something at least coherent plot wise, and come back to these two! 
> 
> you guys should ship these two they're really good. also make more wlw content for league of legends

Akali has to lean down a bit to meet the Vestayan’s lips, and she can’t help the unabashed grin that appears on her face. Looking down at a playfully annoyed Xayah, it seems she also can't hide a smile. Xayah takes the assassin’s face into both of her hands in an attempt to regain some control of the situation, deepening the kiss and silencing the playful giddiness between them.  
Akali’s hands are down at Xayah’s hips, pressing them infinitesimally closer. Xayah’s soft lips are gliding over hers - despite herself, the kiss leaves Akali feeling dizzy, driven not by coherent thought but by instinct and desire.  
The kiss is over before they know it, both pausing to breach for air. They’re both panting quietly against each other’s mouths. Xayah is keenly focused on Akali’s lips, which makes something inside her spark with excitement. Their embrace is still tight as their chests heave against each other.  
After a moment, Xayah is the first to break the glass like silence between them. She tries to clear her throat by swallowing, but her low voice still pertains a raspy quality.  
“You’re cute, but not here.”  
Her amber eyes are brilliantly piercing as they gaze into Akali’s, who’s still a little taken aback from everything. Words have never been Akali’s thing, but especially not now.  
“Uh, y-yea.”  
Xayah snickers at her lame response, satisfaction painted all over her smiling face.  
~


End file.
